13 May 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-13 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello, brothers and sisters, and welcome to Peel Acres." *The competition continues to win tickets to see Morrissey play a live set at Maida Vale on Wednesday, 19 May 2004. *The Alan Price Set song is from a 1966 French pressing that has been sent by a listener: "I'd never heard it before, and it was composed by the man who produced this programme for 20 years or more and was best man at our wedding - John Walters. And in all the time that I knew him, he never mentioned that he'd done that. And I think that's quite an achievement - I think that's excellent. And there is another track by Walters on the other side which is called 'Never Be Sick On Sunday' - sound advice I would suggest - and that unfortunately jumps a bit, but I might play it to you nevertheless. But that was the Alan Price Set and 'Iechyd-Da' - and very pleased to hear that." A copy of the song, on another single, was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Izzys. Repeat of only session, recorded 14 May 2003 and first broadcast 08 July 2003. Tracklisting *Burnt By The Sun - 'Forlani' (LP - Contaminated VI) (Relapse) *Betty Wright - 'One Thing Leads To Another' 7" (Alston) *Mark Hawkins - 'Bush' (12" EP - The New World Order) (Mnx) *Izzys - 'I Wanna See (The Bright Lights Tonight)' (Peel Session) *Morrissey - 'First Of The Gang To Die (LP - You Are The Quarry) (Attack) *Bounty Killer - 'Hey Yallow' 7" (Purple Skunk) *Bad Company (feat. MC Verse): Antrim' (LP - Skool Of Hard Knocks) Renegade Hardware *Richmond Fontaine - 'The Janitor' (LP - Post To Wire]) (El Cortez Records) *Mindflayer - 'Repeating Tigerfist And 9 Flurry' (LP - Its Always 1999) (Load) *MarkOne - 'Stargate 92' (LP - Grime) (Rephlex) *Ikara Colt - 'Wake In The City' (Single) (Fantastic Plastic) *Izzys - 'Strange' (Peel Session) *Alan Price Set - 'Iechyd-Da' (7" EP - The Alan Price Set) (Decca) *Pedro Delgado - 'Orbit (LP - The Orbit E.P.) (Designer Label) *Electrelane - 'This Deed' 7" (Too Pure) *Part Chimp - 'Crash The High Octave' 7" (Too Pure) *DJ C - 'Billy Jungle' 12" (Mashit) *Izzys - 'Stand Up Laughing, Falling Down To Cry' (Peel Session) *Flying Burrito Brothers - 'My Uncle'/'Dixie Breakdown' (LP - Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) (A & M Records) *Kiki And Silversurfer - 'Wasp' 12" (BPitch Control) *USA Is A Monster - 'Ruin' (LP - Tasheyana Compost) (Load) *Golden Virgins - 'Light In Her Window' (LP - Songs Of Praise) (XL) *White Enemy - 'Bring The 7 Nation Army (7 inch)' (not on label) *Bounty Killer - 'Check It Back' 7" (Big Jeans) *Black Dice - 'Sleeping Giant' (LP - US Pop Life Vol. 12: Tribute To Fort Thunder) (Contact) *Izzys - 'Lonely' (Peel Session) *Mat Carter - 'Den Sing' (12" EP - The Stand) File ;Name *John_Peel_20040513.mp3 ;Length *02:00:47 ;Other ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions